This invention relates to an apparatus for breaking and opening eggs in a controlled way and for catching and removing the yolks and egg whites, said apparatus comprising
at least one supply belt for feeding eggs to a conveyor equipped with egg carriers, comprising egg-receiving and opening elements,
the conveyor being a first conveyor whose egg carriers, after the eggs have been opened, transfer the contents of the eggs to holders with cups mounted on a second conveyor which travels in alignment with, and is located under, the first conveyor at least for the portion of the path of travel where the contents of the eggs are transferred.
Such apparatus is known from GB-A-914,629. This apparatus is a rather complicated construction, having three transfer points and a handling capacity which is limited by the number of individual egg opening elements, that can be placed at the periphery of the frame structure.